Cuento de Hadas
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: A Kaya le encantan los cuentos de hadas, pero entre todos, sin duda alguna su historia favorita es la que con ayuda de Usopp ha ido creando. —UsoKa.


Como estos dos se ven adorables juntos, y bien pueden ser de las pocas parejas "cannon" de la serie xD he vuelto con otro drabble UsoKa igual de cursi que el anterior, disfruten c:

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**CUENTO DE HADAS".**

Desde que tiene memoria, Kaya ama los cuentos de hadas. Sí, esas historias con fantasía de más y toneladas de amor con final feliz, donde los malos reciben su merecido y el príncipe azul proclama su amor eterno a la princesa desvalida. Aquellos relatos que te hacen soñar de más y con los que empiezas a desear vivir en un libro y no en la vida real, pero si lo piensa bien, su vida propia es en sí misma uno de esos cuentos. Aunque ligeramente distorsionado, claro.

Y no, no lo dice por decir, como harían muchas. Ya que Kaya es pésima mintiendo. Pero se alegra de ello, ya que así puede estar cien por ciento segura de sus palabras, y su amor.

Amor que es y siempre será propiedad de Usopp, su príncipe mentiroso, o bravo guerrero del mar. Y razón principal de que su "cuento de hadas" personal no sea como los otros.

Se supone que el príncipe es siempre virtuoso y sincero, con una fuerza casi absurda y recorre el mundo en un corcel blanco.

Usopp es todo menos sincero, y gusta de hacerle bromas a la gente, en realidad su única virtud sería su esfuerzo en hacer las cosas, pero claro está, eso a la gente le da igual.

Usopp no es fuerte, no físicamente, Kaya piensa y sabe que su fuerza no se encuentra en eso, sino en su poderoso espíritu, y quizá, la fuerza de sus mentiras. Por último, Usopp no cuenta con un fiel corcel, en cambio, viaja alegremente en un magnífico barco como el tirador oficial de los Sombrero de Paja.

Sí, su cuento difiere mucho del de otras princesas, pero también tienen cosas en común, por ejemplo, ella misma. La chica débil y bella que vive en una majestuosa mansión y que posee toneladas de dinero y carece de padres que le brinden su amor. Eso sí que se parece a un cuento de hadas, igual que el villano de su vida, o… ¿ex villano?

El capitán Kuro –Kurahadol– era por excelencia el tío malo mata esperanzas de ahí. Con malas intenciones y un enorme sequito dispuesto a asesinar por él, no había nadie mejor para ese papel que él.

Y justo esa es la parte favorita de Kaya, cuando Usopp la salva y defiende a costa de su propia vida como todo buen príncipe. Y cuando ambos se dan cuenta de que se aman y quieren estar juntos el resto de su vida hasta ser dos ancianos estúpidamente enamorados…

Kaya sabe que eso pasara, lamentablemente no tan pronto como desea, porque ella no es la única que sueña, y Usopp se ha ido de su vida para tener el coraje de soñar y cumplir sus sueños. Y ella, lo único que puede hacer, es esperarlo desde su balcón y con la vista siempre fija en el horizonte, donde se asoma el sol.

Como la buena princesa que es. Como la buena enamorada que es.

Y muchos le dirían "Que tonta mi niña, él no volverá" y puede que casi todos tuvieran razón, pero Kaya no quiere desistir y no lo hará. Porque en los cuentos de hadas no importa la cantidad de años que pasen la princesa siempre cree hasta el final, y su príncipe llega tarde o temprano.

Puede que Usopp sea mentiroso, puede que su palabra pocas veces sea de fiar, pero si de algo puede estar segura, es que cuando él le prometió que volvería fue en serio. Y debía creerle, y debía esperar, no por nada dicen que la espera vale la pena. Ya lo sabía.

En tan solo un par de años volverían a verse y hablarse, a reír al unísono, a pasear por el pueblo acompañados por la brisa, a dejar de extrañarse mutuamente y, quien sabe, tal vez, abrazarse, tomarse de las manos y besarse. Sí, solo debía ser paciente un poco más.

Si lo lograba, ese día no tan lejano cuando Usopp volviera con los brazos abiertos y dijera "Estoy en casa", por fin su cuento de hadas se completaría, tal y como los demás lo han hecho.

Y sus lágrimas de felicidad lo empaparían, y su "Vivieron felices por siempre" llegaría. Así que a esperar, mientras, puede deleitarse con sus otros cuentos, fingiendo que los protagonistas son ellos.

**#FIN**

* * *

Snif, son tan hermosos (?) y Kaya es demasiado dulce, me empalago de más al escribir esta pareja, lol. Aun así ya escribiré más de ellos, me volverán a ver yo lo sé 8D (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
